How Far Can We Go?
by Cloud On The Horizon
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Cloud has always been Cybertronian, but was escaping Cybertron and got adopted by the Witwicky family. Her secret is hard to keep, and how long before it is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Sam POV:

This is just a foreword, and just to set the scene maybe. I have and adopted sister called Cloud, she is a mute person and is aged 17 so please be kind to her.

Cloud's POV:

I was listening to Sam drone on and on about his great-grandfather's spectacles and his eBay account and such, and Trent threw a paper plane at him. The teacher lifted a "Stop" red sign and Trent tried to look innocent. "Can't you talk about something more relevant?" The teacher sounded irritated. Sam ignored him. "So be sure to check out my eBay page and..."

The bell rang and all the students pushed in their chairs and I was the only one left, except Sam, who was listening to the teacher's report. I leaned against the wall, lost in my own thoughts. How long before I could transform again? Nobody knew it, but the human version of me was just a holoform, a diagram. I was an Autobot in disguise, if one put it that way. But nobody knew... nobody...

I was so distracted that I didn't realize that Sam had come over to say something to me. "Re you ready to go?" he asked. I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out so I stuck to the usual body gestures that I used to communicate. I gave a terse nod and we went off.

Time pass; Dad comes to pick us up

"Dad! I got an A! I got an A!"

Ron looked at the paper, Sam's report card. "So an A it is. How would you like a car for a reward?"

Sam looked at the car in front of him. "What! A Porsche! You gotta be kidding me!" Ron looke amused. "Of course I'm kidding! I'm not that rich you know!" We drove into the car shop, where a dark skinned man was laughing along with one if his clients. I tapped Sam's shoulder and nodded encouragingly at him. My way of congratulating him. He nodded back in reply, and got out of the car with me following closely behind.

"How about this one?" Sam got into a car. I shook my head, indicating that I didn't like it. The man shook his head. "Doesn't seem to fit you." Ron joined in," And it must be expensive!"

"What about this?" Sam seemed to be getting eager. He had gotten into a striped yellow and black Camaro. I stiffened in surprise. Where had I seen that before? Lost in my own world once again, I missed the shop owner's reply. "I dunno, it must be yours, right? Since it's in your shop." Was Sam's distracted reply. "Well, anyway," the store owner went on. "Five pounds"

"What! Five! I'm not paying anything more that four!"

I rested my hand on the striped hood of the car. It seemed to have waves of energy coming from it. An Energon signature! Just then, I remembered where I had seen this yellow and black Camaro before. It was none other than the Autobot Bumblebee. I shook my head frantically, waving my hands and trying to tell Sam not to buy this one, but he wasn't looking at me and was still bickering over the price of the car. I nearly passed out when the car talked to me. I looked around at my surroundings to see if anyone else had heard Bee, but the three males were still bargaining.

Then I realized what Bee was doing. The yellow Autobot was talking through Comlink. Comlink was something like Mind-Messaging, just that it was part of a Cynertronian technology and was never wrong. Mind-Messaging was simply communicating with the mind. I got into the car for Sam had gotten out. "Is it you, Bee?" I asked through Comlink.

"Yes, and I believe I'm talking to Prophecy Cloud?"

His chosen words made me smile. Some Cybertronians called me Prophecy due to my accurate fortune-telling skills. In the end, I had officially changed my name to Prophecy Cloud. "Yup. How's Optimus and the others?"

"Fine, but I can tell Optimus misses you."

I smiled again. The Autobot leader and Prime had a relationship with me when I was still on Cybertron, my home planet. During the war, I had been captured by the enemy Decepticons and I managed to escape, which landed me on Earth. "I miss him too. Can I talk to him?"

Bee nodded, or at least I imagined him nodding and I could faintly hear he and Optimus talking.

O: Yes Bumblebee? Any trouble so far?

B: Nope and I met Prophecy.

(I could hear Optimus let out a chirp in excitement, and I was brought into the conversation.)

Me: Hi, Optimus.

(Bee left the chat.)

O: Hi Prophecy, how're you doing?

Me: Fine, Optimus, but I can't speak in my holoform. And it really tires me out when I keep it running for too long.

O: Oh. That's interesting. Have you spoken to Ratchet about it yet?

Me: No I forgot about Comlink altogether.

O: Make sure you do.

I suddenly realized that Sam was looking at me, curiosity etched on his face. "So what do you think of it?"

Him. Oops, I can't believe I almost said that out loud!

I stared at Sam blankly, my head still reeling from the Comlink chat. I blinked to clear my expression and nodded slowly, reluctant to let Sam have Bee. Sam looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded again.

"Well, then I will buy this one."

I wanted to change my mind. I wanted to change his mind. I regretted my earlier acceptance. What if Bee didn't like him?

I didn't need to do anything, Bee handled the situation beautifully. He let out a siren sound that was high pitched. Too high pitched. And loud. The wailing set all the car alarms off and shattered their windows. "Four thousand!" The shop owner gasped in shock before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

We were in some kind of car park building when this police car came out at us. I recognized that Decepticon immediately. Barricade. I recognized him by his colors, black and white. Sam got out of the Camaro, obviously not realizing that the vehicle in front of him was a Cybertronian. He got out, saying,"This is my car..." Barricade transformed. Sam looked stricken. "Are you LadiesMan217?"

"Look I-"

"Are you user name LadiesMan217!"

"Yes you see I-"

"Where is the eBay item 21153?"

Sam looked shocked. "You mean my great-grandfather's spectacles?"

I got out of the car. Barricade started firing, apparently impatient. "Run!" Sam yelled. And accidentally knocked Mikaela off her motorbike. "Samuel James Witwicky! What do you think you are doing?"

"Run! Just run!" Sam sounded pretty desperate. I almost laughed aloud at his fear, before remembering that I could only speak in Cybertronian, through Comlink and not aloud. If I suddenly did speak aloud, it would probably sound alien to him. Just as Cybertronians were to him.

Bee transformed and started firing at Barricade, eventually leaving Barricade to retreat. "My car is a robot?!" Sam gasped. Before passing out. I gestured toward Bee, who had transformed into the Camaro again and waited for the three of us on the road. I splashed my bottle of water on Sam's face and woke him up, then Bee sped off.

Bee drove into an alleyway. I had explained what Bee was the best I could; without my voice it was very very difficult. Bee occasionally helped me through the radio, catching all the different voices and words. I didn't tell them that I was one of them, though. Bee had suggested I don't until we met Optimus.

Sam seemed to sense my hesitation. He gazed curiously at me, and eventually asked the question,"Cloud, is there anything that you didn't tell us?"

I shook my head. A little too quickly. Sam nodded but didn't comment on my uneasiness.

Bee drove us into an alleyway, where four more Autobots were standing. My heart/spark fluttered when I saw the commanding stance of Optimus, my beloved. Optimus nodded to me as I got out from Bee and I sent a message through Comlink: Hi Optimus, can I transform? It's been years since I have done so and I'm getting cramped up...

Optimus seemed to have received my message and smiled softly, nodding once again in reply. Relieved, I dismissed the holoform and made my real self, a red, gray and black sports car drive up. Slowly, I transformed. Standing up, I was 28feet tall, near the height of Optimus. Optimus was 30feet tall. I coughed, my voice dry and rusty from lack of use. "Samuel James Witwicky," I began,"In case you are lost, let me introduce my Autobot friends to you."

"You already know Bumblebee, your guardian." Optimus Prime said. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Sam looked at the mech in confusion and awe.

"I am Prophecy Cloud, your adopted sister." I saw Ratchet flash me a protective glance. I understood his feelings, Ratchet was my brother!

"This is Ratchet, my real brother." I flicked my tail towards Ratchet. He motioned for me to eliminate it. So I did, and it added on to my already bulky armor. Ratchet nodded politely to Sam, optics narrowed. "The boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the girl." Mikaela looked at Sam.

"Jazz, awesome Autobot and spy."

Jazz said something.

"Where did he learn to speak like that?" Sam asked.

"We learnt your language from the worldwide web," Optimus explained. I nodded to him.

Sam nodded. "Ironhide, weapon specialist."

"Feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide sneered, earning a disapproving glare from Optimus. He warmed up his cannons.

"Bee's vocal processors were injured in battle." Optimus said. "But I'm working on it." Ratchet added. "Ratchet is our medical officer."

"Sam Witwicky, we need those glasses of your ancestor Archibald Witwicky." Optimus murmured, his azure blue optics focused on Sam. Sam looked surprised. "How d'you know about my great-grandfather?"

"It's a long story. A long time ago, your ancestor Archibald Witwicky..."

"We need those glasses." Optimus rumbled.

We left Sam's window and walked off the lawn where the others were waiting for a little bit, where we would have some quiet time. "I've missed you," Optimus rumbled, servos on my waist and pulling me closer. "I've missed you too. Being stuck with these humans is not exactly entertaining, especially when I have to go to school and can't speak."

"Can't speak?"

I nodded. Optimus sighed. "I love you, Prophecy, I really do. When they said you had escaped Cybertron..." He trailed off shyly, looking into my optics.

Gazing into those bright cerulean blue optics, my spark fluttering as I embraced my mechfriend (boyfriend in transformer words). I gently pulled away from him, and said,"Let's go check on Sam."

Sam was in trouble; he couldn't find the glasses and Optimus was getting impatient. Sighing, I transformed and activated the holoform, and went into the house through the front door. Judy was surprised to see me. "Oh, hello Cloud, Sam is in his room." I nodded and went up the stairs. Sam was in his room with Mikaela, and the door was locked. I knocked the special knock that Sam and I devised for me and the door swung open. Optimus was at the window again. "Hurry," he murmured, impatience tinting his tone. Sam looked frustrated. "That's just what I'm doing!" he yelled, throwing stuff all over his room. Optimus sighed and went back to the Autobots. Sam went to the window. "You guys need to hide, before-"

"Sam! What are you doing in there?" It was Judy.

Author's note: How was this? Please read, review, enjoy!


End file.
